Codename: Kids Next Door Operation DALEK
by Bioweapon 155
Summary: All Rachel wanted was a vacation, and that's why she wanted to lead the first ever KND-controlled off-world colony. One jump-drive malfunction later and she and most of the colonials were orbiting over Skaro, and the Daleks aren't too pleased...


**YET ANOTHER CROSSOVER. HOW UNPREDICTABLE!**

**Seriously now, I only seem to write crossovers… and only Codename Kids next door crossovers… and only crossovers where someone is radically reengineered into something else.**

**So, not to break with tradition, I have a KND/ Doctor Who crossover! Gather the napalm cannons!**

**

* * *

**

_Loading: Kids Next Door Operation: D.A.L.E.K.:_

_**D**__elirious_

_**A**__liens_

_**L**__ike_

_**E**__xterminate_

_**K**__aboom_

_Initiating transmission…

* * *

_

_Quote of the day:_

_EX-TER-MIN-ATE!_

_-Daleks. All of them. All the time._

* * *

Rachel had never really enjoyed her position as Soopreeme commander of the Kids Next Door. It meant having to fill out huge mounds of paperwork, organizing mismatching officers, paperwork, commanding forces that seemed to be always on vacation, paperwork, tending to everyone's needs, paperwork, and keeping the whole of the organization from imploding spectacularly. And paperwork.

So she more than jumped at the chance to lead a small expedition to found a kid-only colony on Alpha centauri. This meant that she would end up dealing with a much smaller force than what she was used to, almost a vacation for her, and would be Decommissioned on her way back.

Or so she thought.

It turns out, the moment the word got leaked on the awesome prospect of being an interstellar pioneer, a sizable portion of the KND jumped at the chance and wanted in.

The KND scientists, being the accursed, charitable souls they were, quickly increased the amount of ships from one to _sixty_.

So instead of dealing with fifty operatives who thought they were space cowboys, there were now _three thousand_ operatives. Who thought they were space cowboys.

To confound the matter further, the new, innovative spaceship drive the scientists had installed on the spaceships had been, in their hurry, calibrated wrong on the extra fifty nine of them.

So rather than appear over the intended planet, whose awesomely cool name had not been decided on, fifty nine of the ships (and two thousand, nine hundred and fifty operatives) had entered reality above a completely different planet, called Skaro, as the natives called it.

So now here she was, locked in a filthy cell with a dozen more shocked kids. The cell had no bars, as the hovering, pepper pot-shaped killing machines on the entrance were more than enough to keep anyone far away from freedom. Glowing eyestalks glared at them, daring them to move closer.

Rachel glared right back at them, praying that no other operatives had been harmed. She'd lost enough already.

* * *

The appearance of several unknown vessels over Skaro had caused a bit of an uproar amongst the inhabitants. After a swift capture of the enemies, the uproar had subsided, although more than one Dalek wondered why the Emperor had listened to Darvos's suggestion to not simply have them exterminated at once.

Darvos had amused himself by doing a thorough examination of the ships, systems. He was thoroughly disappointed. Despite feigning complexity, most of the systems were extraordinarily crude, made with whatever this inferior species considered trash. He quickly discarded them, ordering them melted down.

One of the devices, a crude mockery of a Faster-than-light drive, had been of interest to him. Rather than elegantly wrap space-time like Dalek ships, it bent the universe until both locations were touching, brutally tore a hole in the universe, allowed the ship to go through, and reverted everything back to the way it was.

Darvos was surprised that they hadn't landed up in AOOS 7*.

As Darvos finished calculating the inter-dimensional coordinates from where these children had sprung from, he came across an idea.

A brilliant idea.

* * *

Numbuh 985 struggled uselessly against his captors, Numbuh 897 doing the same behind him.

The armored hulks glided on, pulling them, throwing them into cold, uncomfortable seats. Manacles painfully tightened against his wrists and ankles. A jolt from one of the merciless aliens blackened his vision

All around him, he heard hundreds of Operatives face the same fate.

He felt something press against his temple.

* * *

Special weapons Unit 632 felt the electric impulse as she was connected to the Main Battle computer.

The sensation, which would have left an ordinary human writhing, registered as low-level electrical damage to her bio-processor's damage control, and as a successful connection to her External Interface program.

"INITIATING LAUNCH PROCEDURE."

Despite only 35,000 rels of electronic conditioning (granted, the mental experience had seemed far longer), she and her subordinates had embraced the blessings of The Creator. The pitiful few who had been unfit had been personally Exterminated by her.

Such dedication had been rewarded by additional gifts from The Creator. She was closer to Dalek pureness than any of her subordinates before her.

She regarded them with contempt as the Dalek saucer left the atmosphere at her command; it was one of the few craft that had been deemed unworthy of participating in the upcoming War. It had been given to them by their masters.

A pure Dalek commander, painted a shiny black, contacted her. She immediately transferred the transmission to the viewing screen.

"SERVANTS, MISSION PARAMETERS ARE BEING TRANSMITTED NOW! ALL ENEMIES AT HOME LOCATION ARE TO BE EXTERMINATED! OBEY AND DESTROY!"

"I obey." She muttered, feeling a pang of… something inside her. Had she been a true Dalek, she would have said something different, too complex a verbal gesture for even the Dalek vocoders to traduce. Ironically, it would have sounded the same to many species.

She shut off the communications and raised the electronic barrier to prevent any more. The same… something inched inside her. As close to perfection as she was, she was still lower than the meanest Drone.

As the detachment sent encrypted transmissions to planetary defenses, leaving the planet behind in preparation for activating the drives salvaged from their former ships, she checked their security systems. She saw caught sight of the central command room.

Several figures were standing at the controls. Had they been seen by their former biological equals, they would have appeared as mere children.

Children, whose skin had been replaced by electronics and bronze-colored bonded polycarbide armor. A combination of life support and weapons systems was attached to their backs, pistol-gripped Gunsticks lay in their appropriate holders, the foot-long implement connected to the backpack, where most of the weapons' mechanics were, intermingled with the life support system that had replaced their organs. Wide helmets covered their heads, and vocoder masks were latched to their lower faces. Electronic eyes glowed a greenish blue through the resulting viewing slit.

And, in the center of it all, there she was. Clad in the same way as her inferior subordinates, but with thicker armor. Red highlights denoted her rank as the leader of the force. A pair of small gravity repulsors were mounted on robotic hinges to her shoulder blades. A larger Disintegrator cannon was stowed on her back.

A neuronal interface was connected to her neck and, as The Creator had requested, her helmet was removed, her blonde hair gleaming in the low lights. A pair of energy diffusers poked from her hair, glowing slightly.

She hadn't understood why he had made such an illogical request from her. Now, reviewing the mission parameters, she understood: the inhabitants of the planet they were to attack, their disgusting former fellows, were extremely protective of their offspring. Since they still resembled them so, if she were to present her face in the transmission directed at their leaders, the idea that they were fighting children would sap the enemy's soldiers of their will to fight, contributing to their destruction.

Unit 632 recognized the logic in this strategy, but regretted its necessity. She wanted to revel in their pitiful attempts at defense, and take glory in their destruction. She wanted to best this "Earth's" army at its mightiest, and to take her rightful place amongst the Pure Daleks. A degraded foe was an insult to her.

Still she obeyed her orders, just as her lesser subordinates knew to obey her own. Despite calculations projecting it as unlikely, she would find it pleasing if the enemy still decided to fight them.

It would not be the first time the odds were defied.

As they approached the intended site for their forage into their former universe, Unit 632 felt secure in her authority. She was the purest one in the taskforce now, without Pure Daleks around, her will was supreme.

"Report Status!" she commanded, her voice alien to her. She looked forward to wearing her mask again, the air seemed to be choking her.

"STATUS IS OPTIMAL, ELECTRICAL INTERFERANCES ARE PRESENT, BUT ARE MEANINGLESS."

"Do not bother me with non-critical readings!" she snapped, "Activate the trans-universal drives!"

There was a surge of information as the wormhole opened. A pinch in time and space, spherical, yet topographically flat.

She commanded her tiny fleet onwards. "All, ships: continue through! The enemies of the Daleks will be _Exterminated_! Conquer and destroy!"

The rest of her two thousand, four hundred-strong retinue chanted the war-cry with her.

"CONQUER AND DESTROY!"

"CONQUER AND DESTROY!"

"_CONQUER AND DESTROY!"_

* * *

The ships disappeared through the gateway, closing the wormhole behind them.

On the planet behind them, their names were struck from the official record and transferred to a secondary archive.

It would not survive the War.

* * *

***Area Outside Of Space nº 7. Something I made up, it's nasty. **

**I'm sorry if any of you liked this, but with how things are going, I won't be able to continue this for a while.**

**Or at least until I finish SOMETHING…**

**If anyone feels they can give it a go, go ahead and tell me, I'll make this a collaborative.**


End file.
